Live In This Life
by sruti
Summary: This is a songfic Draco angst. The song is "Welcome to My Life" by Simple Plan. It's pretty short, so I don't think I need more for the summary. Please read and review! This is COMPLETE. A one-shot!


**Hi! Well... I've been thinking of doing a one shot for some time but I never got one that I felt was postable. (Fit to post on the site.) It's from Draco's POV. **

**Live This Life**

**(Remember! Draco's POV)**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place,   
Like some how you just don't belong,  
And no one understands you? _

Yeah, that's what I feel everyday... I just finished my7th year now, but I still remember the Hogwarts prep school I went to. (Another of Lucius's decisions on what I should do.) I was playing with that little boy. His mother... She asked where my father was. I said that I didn't know. She asked me what his name was. After I told her, I was lonely till I got to Hogwarts.

_Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?   
With the radio on turned up so loud,  
That no one hears you screaming?  
  
No, you don't know what it's like,  
When nothing feels alright,  
You don't know what it's like,  
To be like me! _

Miss perfect angel Ginny came to one day, like she knew what I felt like. I didn't believe her then... She wanted to be friends. She was persistent, and soon the wall between us broke. We talked a lot. She was my one friend. Crabbe and Goyle were my guards. Not friends.

_To be hurt, to feel lost,  
To be left out in the dark,  
To be kicked, when you're down,  
To feel like you've been pushed around,  
To be on the edge of breaking down,  
When no one's there to save you,  
No you don't know what it's like,  
Welcome to my life _

_Do you want to be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more,  
Before your life is over?_

Lucius wanted me to be a deatheater. I wanted to live a life without hating the beatings that came with holidays. Dreading the beatings.

"The time is coming, Draco," my he said last Christmas. As if he hadn't reminded me enough times.

I kept my eyes downward. I didn't dare argue. I was hurting as it was.

He smiled that sickly smile of his. "You know what you have to do."

I nodded. Did I have a choice? No. Did I want to be the dark lords puppet? No. I wanted to be somebody else.  
_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?   
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies,  
While deep inside you're bleeding?_

I was lied to by everyone. Except for Gin. Even my mother gave me a big plastered smile that didn't even touch her eyes. She had no idea. I was going to be a deatheater, and even she said that there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
_No you don't know what it's like,  
When nothing feels alright,  
You don't know what it's like,  
To be like me! _

Lucius taught me at an early age, with the help of a wooden chair leg, that agreeing to whatever he said was always the best thing to do.

Agreeing with him kept me alive, but I wanted to live. Not just to be alive, but to live.  
  
I was supposed to be given the mark yesterday. When I look down at my arm, I still can't believe that there is no mark.

Yesterday, I didn't go to the 'ceremony of the mark' after the train ride home like I was supposed too. I went to Professor Dumbledore right after the 7th years end of school 'treat.'

I go up to him on the high table. He was the only person there, as for all the other teachers were saying good bye to their students. I look at him and our eyes lock.

I shook my head. Then I opened my mouth and everything I had to stay spilled out.

When I'm done, he smiles. "What do you want?" he asked.

Not mockingly. Expectantly. He waited for me to answer while I thought, but I think I already knew. Finally I said, "I don't want this," I still can't believe what I then said. "I want to help you."

He stood up. Come with me he said. He led me to his office, and he gave me a blue envelope. I hoped it held a something for me to do.

"Read it now," he said with a twinkle. Then he left, leaving me alone.

I never took the train home. Instead, I followed what the letter in the envelope said.

Today I sit in a dark, but at the same, big house. I sit with people I would have never at with, if Lucius was there. Yet, here we are, talking. Making plans to do exactly what my father doesn't want me to do.

I know that the man who raised me and his accomplices will do everything they can to kill me, but I can live with that. I can also live in this life.

**Let's all applaud for Simple Plan's "Welcome to My Life" now.**

**clapping and cheering**

**PLEASE be darlings and review. Thankyou so much!!!! Hugs and Kisses to those of you who are about to review. No flames, okay. PLEASE try to convert your flames to constructive critsicm. Being a good girl and saying please lol**

**Thanks!**


End file.
